Neko Neko Fever!
by YellowFluffiesForever22
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple playdate...until things didn't go their way and a girl got engaged, was put in danger and was placed in a love triangle. NRR SPIN-OFF!


**HHHHHIIIIIIIII GUUUUUYYYYSSSS. I was extremely bored and decided to write a spin-off from NRR. You can still read even if you haven't seen the main story!**

**The cover is by orange-harmonics on Tumblr. Check that out!**

**This spin off has been set up eight years before Rin's arrival.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm Engaged?!**

**SeeU's POV**

"Jeeeeeeeeeez!" I dragged with an abrupt turn of my head. "He didn't have to be so rude!"

Lola had her stony poker face on which crumpled into a detached frown. "He was just doing his job."

Ah, this is way too complicated.

Hello! I am Si Young Suzuki but please call me SeeU. I am also twenty years old. I left Korea, my native country, and came here to Japan because my brother was going to work abroad. My _lovely_ parents did not trust me, and before I knew it, I was shipped to Japan with SeeWoo.

Around two months later I received a letter from my parents, explaining how they left Africa a week ago to attend some grand animal event in South America. Well, what an amazing 'hello daughter, we love you and miss you' substitute.

I am planning on moving away from SeeWoo's apartment to another place.

So far I have been unemployed for six months straight, depending on SeeWoo, until recently. And it was all thanks to Lola.

So, people think Lola is emo or goth. She is neither. I would know, I've been in her house! Lola is one year older than me, and it was supposed to be no big deal but people these days are overly dramatic. They thought I was 17 and Lola was 30. I'm not that young! (Even though I am _flattered_...) I think everyone thinks Lola is older than she looks because of her mature atmosphere and her interests.

So anyway, Lola started working in Crypton Public two years ago and she talked to Miriam, the manager of Sakura Ward, and got me in!

I didn't tell her I had no medical skills until we were on my way to my job interview. You should've seen Lola's major face palm! But after thinking it out she decided to tutor me!

It's been over a month since I've been working in Sakura. I still come to Lola's house to hang out or learn more things. Luckily I'm a fast learner or else Lola would have a permanent bruise on her forehead due to all the face palming!

Everyone is nice in Sakura!

Luka and Lily are the dynamic pair. They work hard, they work even better together! Luka is a good sunbae—whoops I'm in Japan now, _nee-chan_—and Lily is a good coach. They can be scary when someone slacks off—trust me, I learned it the hard way.

Miku is happy and pretty. She can be scary, sometimes, which is _very_ out of character of her. Miku is an orphan raised by a nurse in Crypton Public, sadly she died before Miku could graduate and get her medical degree.

Miki is obsessed with cherries. Like literally. She would be a good and loyal cat lover... I might need to brainwash her into loving cats—just kidding. She hangs out with Ring Suzune and Gumi Megpoid. Most of the time Miki tries to keep Gumi in check.

Ring. She is like an iron bodyguard. Her super human strength and haughty smirk makes her..._nerve wrecking._ Nevertheless, she is a good nee-chan.

Gumi is hyperactive, random, innocently dangerous and oblivious little girl. But isn't that what makes her Gumi? She has a healthy (?) carrot diet that drives people on edge.

There is the doctors too, but they are not as important. JK.

In all honesty, I'm loving my job.

"If being rude lands him a promotion, he better thank me in the future. I helped him out a ton." I said, listening to the mall's loud music, people chatting and my shoes sliding across the glassy floor.

I expected Lola to laugh. And yet I am still disappointed when she doesn't, she catches me all the time! It feels like my first time hearing her silence, making me gasp and cringe like the very first time I cracked a joke, Lola giving me a disapproving shake of the head.

Still happens, no matter how long I hang out with Lola.

"Then it is a phoney restaurant establishment; an absolute sham."

Then we entered this awkward, thick and serious silence, despite the blood ringing in my ears.

"Ah," Lola jerks, stuffing a hand into her coat's pocket pulling out a sliver phone, "it's my cousin." Her eyes zoomed through the words. "He has arrived from England."

I became interested easily. "Really?! Does he drink tea with the queen?! Eats crumpets for lunch?! Is he a gentleman?! Does he like ducks?! Does he wear a suit?! Does he have an accent?! Does he smell like _soap_?!"

Lola gave herself a high five. On the face. "Can we NOT be stereotypical today?"

I pouted slightly, my grip on my bag tightening. Isn't that how all British people act? I wasn't trying to be funny!

"So, is he at the airport now?" I asked looking back at Lola to see a change of expression. I was heavily disappointed. AGAIN.

"Yes."

"Aren't you going to see him?"

Lola shifted nervously. "I would, but I rather not. I haven't seen him for years. It would be terribly awkward and embarrassing."

I will tell you one thing: Holding back your laughter actually hurts a lot.

"Aww," I cooed. "That's cute."

I thought I was dreaming when I saw pink tinting her cheeks. I probably was, the tint was gone before I could even blink!

"Besides, there is a good chance he'd go to Tokyo Harbour first. He is a water nerd after all." Lola said in a matter-of-fact tone.

And it hurts a _lot_ more if you think about it.

"Ah, I'm so excited! I wanna meet him!" I squealed, dancing on the spot.

Lola breathed heavily, spouting out a trail of low curses next. "Let's face it, SeeU. You just wanna hear his accent, don't you."

I felt the blood rush through my cheeks. "Y-yes."

Lola looked like she wanted to smash a frying pan. "Would you stop being so stereotypical?"

"I-I-I honestly can't."

Another sigh. "Will you stop if I do a British accent?"

I thought I saw pigs flying and unicorns tap dancing. "YES!"

"Ahem, ahem. Uh—Did you get a butchers at those chavs at the offie? Those dollys were well minging and those bloody lads were behind with the rent for sure. Right, well thats me off for a couple of Britney Spears. Lend me a jack would'ja and call the fuzz I think those chavs are up for some barney."

(Translation: Did you get a look at those Chavs (those who often wear tracksuits and/or fake Burberry and big fake gold jewelry) at the off license? Those girls were very ugly and those boys were, in my opinion, of the homosexual persuasion. Right, well I am going to get some beers. Lend me five pounds please and call the police I think those chavs are about to start some trouble.)

Hearing this, I collapsed on the ground while holding my sides, laughing so hard I was choking.

"Are you done yet?"

I laughed some more before slowly starting to come to a halt. Staggering up and holding onto Lola's long arms, the laughter died in my throat.

"That was hilarious."

Lola looked murderous. "My aunt talks like that. Don't be curt."

"Nevertheless, it was funny."

"You know what would be funny?"

"What?"

"You doing an Indian accent."

"THAT IS AN INSULT, LOLA STAHP."

* * *

"I **hate** kids." Lily said, kicking the armchair with a frustrated look.

So this is what happened.

Every month the Council switches out 'Patient Category'—or P.C.—and this month we have to take care of children below 10. Lily is used to treating older women, not young ones. So she's having a difficult time, leading into the kicking of chairs.

Miku giggled. "You can't mean that, Lily. They are too cute to be hated!"

"And besides," Miki said, spinning her head to Lily. "Someday you will have children of your own."

Lily frowned darkly. "I will just adopt a trained elite child."

"Yeah, and the mother would so give away an elite child." Ring sarcastically said, nibbling on her pocky stick.

I glanced at Lola who sat quietly in her chair, her purple eyes cloudy.

At the same time Miriam and Sonika entered the lounge, in all their shining glory.

Miriam is Sakura's manager. She is 30, 10 years older than me. Sonika, her best friend, is the assistant manager. She is 30 too.

"You guys look comfy." Miriam stated with an annoyed glare. "When you should be working."

Sonika boomed with laughter, hitting her friend on the shoulder. "It is break time. Kids can be a hassle."

Lily shot a hand at Sonika. "Finally! Someone who understands!"

Sonika touched her face. "I'm flattered."

Then Lily began kicking the chairs, again. _Why_.

"What's wrong, Miriam-neechan?" Miku asked, shuffling beside the white haired woman.

Miriam was pale than she always is. Her eyelids were drooping and her mouth was hanging. If you looked closer you could see her makeup smudged, her hair tousled and clothes backwards.

This wasn't a good day for her.

"Ah, it's nothing." She dismissed us with a lazy hand.

Sonika followed her, sitting across. The others were wondering if Miriam was lying or not. "I don't know everything." Sonika said with a shrug.

Great friend EVER.

Gumi flicked a finger at Lily, Ring nodded and grabbed her arms.

_Oh no._

"Ring, what—" Lily couldn't finish her sentence. Ring flipped her towards her direction, pulled out a rope and secured Lily's wrists together.

I saw it coming. **We all did.**

"What is the meaning of this?!" Lily shrieked as Ring crouched down, scooped her up bridal style and dumped her onto a beanbag. Doing another knot on the blonde's legs, Ring finished her job and dusted her hands.

"Good." Gumi was smiling broadly, sipping her tea evilly. If you can actually sip tea while looking evil. Gumi just made an achievement.

Sonika groaned out loud. "_Uuggghhhh_—why do I have to be related to a criminal mastermind?"

"Yeah, why?" We all knew Lily was taking Sonika's side for various reasons.

Gumi attempted to flip her hair dramatically, instead it looked like she was trying to throw her head off. Giving up, Gumi blew the hair out her face. "I just am."

Miki was ready to backflip out the window. "Great, more narcissistic comments."

"I know, I'm amazing."

* * *

"Lola."

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love."

"...I know where this is going."

"I'M IN LOVE WITH CAAAAAATSSS!"

"...I knew it."

* * *

"Lily, **stop**. You are scaring them." Luka smacked Lily over the head with her notebook. Lily fell and got up.

The kids were huddled together, shaking with fear.

"Luka!" Miku took the notebook from her and did the same thing to Luka. The rosette fell and got up.

I slowly walked out the room before getting hit by that notebook of death.

* * *

(Ok, back to the story's line.)

"A new doctor?!" I screamed, rolling towards Lola.

"Yes. Now can you get up off the floor? You are staining your shirt." She reached down, offering a hand.

I pouted, taking said hand. "Fine."

We are currently in Lola's house. When I say 'we' that means me, Lola and her younger sister Laila. By the way, Laila is eight years younger than Lola, so she is 13! Lola lives in a modern-future styled estate, half the latter theirs, the other half for Miriam. I couldn't believe it at first but Lola and Miriam are cousins!

Miriam's parents died at the ages of 50-53. Miriam-nee received all their properties, money etcetera etcetera. I'm totally NOT jealous of Miriam-nee having an apartment the size of two houses all to herself. What makes you think that?

_Anyway_...

Lola's family consists of herself, Laila, her birth mother, her stepmother and her father.

Laila looks somewhat like her older sister, but more youthful. Unlike Lola's choppy short hair, Laila has long flowing tangles running down her back. Laila has a really dark shade of purple eyes, Lola's more lighter and shiny. Being a thirteen year old and all, Laila has the small structure and round face.

I thought that, _maybe_, Lola would live a Cinderella-lifestyle (she does have a stepmom and a sister so...) but she is actually pretty chill with the stepmomma.

Lola's mom, Lancy, could not carry on living with Lane, Lola's dad, so she filed a divorce. Things were getting patchy and bumpy for them at the time and all the stress corrupted Lancy's mental health. Leading to the divorce. Lane was getting tired of his wife too, making the separation easy. As far as Lola knows: Lancy got remarried to a widower, didn't invite them to the wedding, is enjoying the new life in the countryside, is having fun with her new children—she basically does not regret leaving Lola and Co.

What a messed up family, heh. To be frank, at _least_ it went smoothly.

However, Lane got remarried too! He met a woman in some gas station and he started using some lame pickup lines to win her over. This woman agreed to come over to his house, and we soon found out she was doing it out of pity for poor Lane. But the date went great! Her name is Mira and she smells like candy. Like seriously. I would know.

Lane proposed, she accepted yadda yadda. It happened two years ago, meanwhile in Korea I was beating SeeWoo in PacMan.

Ah, great times.

"You are so childish, SeeU-chan. Especially for a 20 year old." Laila commented, her eyes on the noisy flat screen tv above us.

Sheepishly scratching my head, I replied, "...thanks?"

"Hey, nee-chan. Oliver is here, isn't he?" Laila asked, glancing sideways. "Is he staying with us or Miriam?"

Lola looked like she didn't care. Apparently she didn't. "His choice."

"There is already four people in the house! Five if SeeU is staying over." Laila's fiery eyes were shaded by her dark tangles.

"Nah," I chortled like a pig. "I'll go home and annoy SeeWoo."

Lola showed trivial concern. "You can stay. Then you can finally meet Oliver."

I considered it. Staying in a house with half Bristish, half Japanese people!? That's like a dream come true!

"Yah!—I mean, since you insist."

Laila shot her sister an icy glare. "Great. Now SeeU is going to eat all the pumpkin pie."

* * *

I wriggled in my futon trying to get into a comfortable position. I gazed at Lola as she whispered quiet words to Laila.

"Hey," I cried, catching their attention. "Why can't I sleep with you guys?"

"No space in my room." Laila replied, disappearing through her door.

Lola shrugged. "Same goes for me."

I panicked, my arms flailing in the air. "But I'll be alone in your huge living room! In the dark!"

Lola walked into her bedroom then went out with a wireless lamp in her slim fingers. "Here." She said, shoving the latter into my arms.

"What if—"

"Nothing will happen. Trust me." With that said, Lola turned off the lights and briskly walked back to her room.

I slowly looked at the lamp in my trembling hands—and gulped. I shook the thing on, placed it beside me and steadily closed my eyes.

* * *

About some hours later, I heard the front door open. My eyes opened instantly and was met with darkness and swirling shadows. SeeWoo always said my 'light sleeper' trait will become a disadvantage someday.

Today is that day.

I fumbled around the dim place in frantic search for the wireless lamp. I found a cold metal object, thanking the heavens for I had found what I was seeking for.

The icy surface gave me the chills as I slid my hand around the outside.

The wireless lamp ran on batteries that were empty, and it was now _useless_.

I pulled the light source closer after hearing a thump, like a bag was thrown on the ground. I sank under the sheets of the futon, still holding the cold lamp.

A heavy trail of footsteps echoed around the living room—heading towards me! I shut my eyes tightly, mentally preparing myself to smash the lamp over the anonymous person's head. Even though he/she was approaching quickly, he/she did not stop when it was a few centimetres away!

It was dark. So it was nobody's fault when the unknown person tripped and fell over me.

"_Crap_!" A boyish voice swore, his weight suffocating me. I peeked out the futon to see a humped figure beginning to get back up.

"Why would they put this here?" He asked himself, which I found weird and strange in a bad way...

"W-who are y-y-you?" I asked, forcing my small voice out. The figure jumped and tried to see me.

"Who are _you_?"

Regaining my composure, I snapped back more powerful than the other time, "I asked first."

"I am a donkey." Now that I was closer I saw his young features, golden eye, mysterious wrapped eye, blonde bed hair and hearty grin; his features nowhere near a donkey.

"Nice to meet you, donkey. I am Cool."

I heard his vain attempt to try and hold back his laughter. "...cool? That's your...name?"

"Yes. Don't judge me."

Calming down, he stood up and towered over me. "I won't. Go back to sleep, Cool. _Maybe_ we'll see each other again."

I watched him take a moment to pause and go; like the tides of a beach. I soon let out a breath I was holding, my hand automatically wringing my neck in horror.

He had left the room by then, his scent of the sea, honey and sweat lingered like an unforgettable memory.

* * *

"—and then he bit me." Lily finished with an angry clenching of the hand.

"That's what happens when you get angry at little kids." Miki said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"More like _brats_."

"I still can't believe you _hate_ such cuties." Miku shook her head, meanwhile, Lily's jaw dropping to the ground.

"Under all that angelic charms," the blonde furiously gestured at her face, "is a devil."

"I guess she's right there." We shot Ring shocked looks. You know what, I'm tired of being surprised by almost everything.

"I just realised: you can't spell 'devil' without 'evil'!" Gumi screamed falsetto, her voice cracking with a choke.

"So," Lily turned to Lola, "when are we meeting the new doctor, aka your cousin."

Lola abruptly slammed her coffee mug down on the china plate with a clatter. "Soon."

She got up and left the room. I stared after her, but couldn't find the courage to run to her.

"Man, something's bothering her, I have a feeling." Ring said, her arms crossed and facial expression grave.

I bit my lip anxiously. I looked back at my friends. "Me too."

* * *

"I," Lui, "hate," threw, "FILES!" the documents across the room, the pages splattering on the wall.

Many hours after Lola's weird scenario in the lounge, I was assigned to sort out previous patient's files with Lui, the man-to-hulk guy...

"Hey," I hissed, glaring at him. "It took me forever to sort that pile out!"

Lui snapped out of his trance. Turning back into the normal friendly Lui, he sheepishly laughed, his face flushed and embarrassed. "Sorry!"

"Tell that to our hours wasted on sorting that file, again!" I thrust my arms up in the air; frustrated.

"I already said 'I'm sorry!'" He cried, leaning down to collect the documents.

I laid back in my chair, brushing the hair out my forehead. "Look, I'm tired too. I want to go home as much as you."

Lui looked up. He seemed surprised at first, but showed a thankful smile afterwards. "Are you excited to meet the new doctor?"

I choked in my mind. "Kinda. I haven't experienced something like this, not in a hospital."

"It's not that big. Just another friend."

"I guess you're right..."

Lui stacked the pages in a neat pile. He gave me a doubtful look. "You don't want more friends, Si Young-chan?"

_What_...? "No! It's just—I have a feeling. A bad one."

"Do you believe in fate?"

"It depends."

"So you do?"

"_Sometimes_. If I feel its right."

"So you trust your...feelings? Your heart's or mind's?"

"It depends."

"Miss Vague."

"First you call me my first name—and I specifically insisted to be called SeeU—Second, you call me 'Miss Vague'?! What's next?"

"A bad feeling?" Lui spun in his chair, avoiding my question. "Why?"

That subject was childish anyway.

"Because," I stared out the window, the sky tinted with orange splotches. "This new doctor guy—what if something happens?"

"It's Lola's cousin. Nothing horrible will happen."

I caught a glimpse of Lui scooping the stack, his face smooth and cool.

"How would you know?"

He whirled his head at me. He giggled timidly, pressed a finger at his curved lips, shut his red eyes, grasped his hair and made an embarrassed sheepish face. "I have a feeling. A good one.

* * *

"This _sucks_."

"Laila—"

"He is staying in my room! How can I not be upset?"

Man, I feel bad.

Halfway through the sorting of the files, Lui went man-to-hulk again and, this time, threw the paper out the window! I gave him an intimidating warning and locked him in a cage to keep him from thrashing apart our work.

It seems unreal, but we finished our job and (_finally_) had the opportunity to go home. SeeWoo called me while I was at the subway, blabbering on and on about how his friends were having a sleepover and making me stay at Lola's.

This is what happens when you send your so-called 'mature' son abroad to work determinedly without supervision.

I was nervous, like extremely nervous, to go to Lola's estate. She was acting weird this morning, so I decided not to bring up Oliver.

But Laila did.

"Stop being a child." Lola snapped, slamming her cup down on the coffee table. Does she have some sort of 'slam a cup down dramatically yet angrily' fetish?

"I am a child." She replied as angrily. "_Unlike you_."

"For your information, Laila, I am 21 years old. I'm not a child anymore. So in your face, your insult does not affect me."

Laila was taken aback, stumbling backwards with a flushed face. "You are nothing if not a jerk!"

Laila ran to her room without looking back.

I twirled my high chair to Lola's direction. "Wasn't that a little harsh?"

The silence was unbearable. Lola was standing still, staring at Laila's bedroom door.

"It's something an older sibling has to do." She finally said, her voice serious and hoarse.

I looked away, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Man, I'm beat!" I proclaimed, landing on the couch.

"Maybe, you're just lazy." Lily inquired furiously. Sometimes I think she bashes us—_or me_—for fun.

"We all had it tough today." Luka agreed, nodding her head with Miku simultaneously.

"Kids. They make me sick. Why do they have to be so hard to handle?" Lily began, starting her big 'I-wish-kids-would-be-more-mature-but-they're-not- so-I-hate-them' speech.

"You're basically saying you hate Gumi." Ring said, nonchalantly sipping her coffee.

Gumi slowly raised her index finger to her face. "ME?!"

"Yeah you."

Then we spent the next 20 minutes bringing Gumi back to life.

* * *

"SeeU-chan!" I spun around finding Kaito running towards me, tripping halfway through the process.

"_Uh_..." I sweatdropped, crouching down and lugging him up to his feet. "Be more careful, Kaito-kun."

"Sorry!" He apologised, bowing down low.

"So, what's up?"

Kaito shifted uncomfortably, avoiding my gaze. "I need help."

"Help? From me?" I stuttered, confused. This was a first.

"That's what I said."

"Well, lets sit." I led Kaito to the lounge, luckily no one was using it.

"So tell me." I said, hopping onto a cushion. Kaito followed, taking the beanbag across from me.

Kaito reluctantly began. "I have five siblings, six all together if you include me. Uh, one of my siblings is having problems. Not me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, huh..."

"It's my brother Taito. He needs something..."

"Like...?"

"...a fiancée."

I felt my heart stop for a second. "_A-a-a f-fiancée_?! I don't think I'm ready! Especially since I haven't even met the guy!"

Kaito looked nervous as me. "You don't actually have to marry him!" He grabbed my shoulders. "Listen to me."

My voice shrunk down while I nodded refraining myself from jumping out the window.

Kaito's grip loosened, his facial expression soft yet tensed. "Taito has this problem with his work. His boss's friend came over from America to meet him, but Taito can't speak Korean."

"The boss's friend is Korean?"

"Yep."

I slapped my head. "I can't be his translator, but I can be his fiancée?!"

Kaito stiffened. He looked like he was about to wet himself. "He lied to his boss! Then his boss told his friend that Taito had a Korean wife-to-be! Thats why you can't just go as a translator!"

"Kaito, I think Taito should tell the truth to—"

"SeeU, please. The boss's friend will be gone by next next Wednesday. You'll never see him again afterwards."

"Please?" Kaito added, sticking his puppy face dangerously close.

I sighed. "Fine."

Kaito flew out his chair. "Yay! I'll go text Taito~!"

"Have a wonderful time."

"Oh I will~!"

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

"This is what she looks like." Kaito slid a photograph across the table to his brother.

Taito Shion scooped the picture with his slender hands, his expression changing.

The photograph had a smiling girl on it, her golden hair framing her diamond shaped face.

The lavender haired boy covered his face—and his blush. "Kaito, you never said she was _pretty_."

Kaito smirked. "Did I have to?"

"Yes! I don't think I deserve to have such a beautiful girl pretend to be my fiancée!"

Kaito chortled, rocking back in his chair. "You are _such_ a softie, Taito. SeeU likes guys like that..."

A hopeful gleam sparked in Taito's eyes. "Kaito, thanks."

Kaito glanced at his brother confused, then happily. "No problem man! She's single and no one in her heart. Sweep her off her feet, okay? Make me proud!"

Taito's face flamed up. "I-I will!"

Kaito was too busy laughing at Taito that he didn't see the picture of SeeU being abruptly shoved into a black suitcase, never to be seen again.

* * *

**Hehehe, I'm so mischievous.**

**I was going to make this a oneshot ****_buuuuuuut_**** that would be take up to 19,000 words! So I will make it into a multi chapter story. Remember this is set up in the past so many things are different.**

**Review ****_pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee_****?**


End file.
